disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Ideas...
Okay this is just a place to take my head and remove all ideas of stories from it. I'm already on a hiatus with 23 or so stories at the same time, so only a few I may make into stories. The ones I don't you can feel free to make your own story out of it. (Credit me though, but if the idea seems unoriginal to you don't credit me) okay on to this now #So there's this species of mystical creature called the Aikitsune. They're fox like creatures, and they're born pure white. Once they're born they immediately leave their birthplace, and set off to look for a Color. Aikitsunes, after they experience something mentally, or physically, that in all means defines a certain color, they will gain a stripe of that color on their tufts and tail. The first 7 Aikitsune were birthed from a rainbow, although still white. They set off on different paths, and each recieve one color of the rainbow. The red Aiki ( Aikitsune for short), the War Aiki, is the mother of all Red-schemed Aikitsunes. The orange Aiki, the Sunshine Aiki, is the Father of all Orange-schemed Aikis. The yellow Aiki, the Happy Aiki, is the Mother of all Yellow-schemed Aikis. The green one is the Nature Aiki, father, corresponding with green, the blue one, mother, is the Free Aiki, the indigo one, father, the Psychic Aiki, and the purple one is the Regal Aiki, mother of all purple Aikis. ( Wow that sentence was long). The Aikitsunes go into eternal sleep, fulfilling a prophecy that states that seven future Aikitsunes, with corresponding colors, will wake the Aikis from eternal sleep and bring forth peace to the Mystical Cult ( the intertwined biosphere of mystical creatures with humans, if you know what I mean) and blah. Like five hundred thousand years later, a girl named Whitney and a boy named Charlie find a wounded Aikitsune in a bush and the story progresses from there I don't want to make this too long. I like the name Whitney lol :D But I don't like Whitney's Miltank :P 2. Okay so there's four siblings. They're orphans in San Francisco and they live off tip money they get from making music and street art. They live in the BART station ( in California we don't have subways so we have BARTS) and one day the four girls meet a social officer, who warn them of possibly separating and going to new homes. The four disregard the warning, thinking they can possibly flee Social Services to live their dream, which is to form a band and perform all over the country. So they find a ticket on the floor in their station, which takes them to SFO ( San Francisco Airport) where they stowaway on a cargo plane which takes them to LAX ( Los Angeles Airport) and they start street performing. Two years after, just as they are about to earn enough money to possibly rent a small shack in which they can live in, they run into an old family member, who was called on by Social Services. And, sadly, this family member has no intention of letting them live their dream. 3) Okay so this one's set in the future. ( Whooo futuristic stories yes). It's set in the fictional country of Kilania ( where the Phillippines used to be), and there's a girl named Azure. The Kilanians are one of the most powerful ( although one of the smallest) countries in the N.C.O.E.C ( Neo Civilization of Earthland Citizens). There's a strict pecking order in the N.C.O.E.C, and Azure's at the top. She's actually the daughter of the Kilanian President, and she's next in line to the nicknamed " Kilanian Throne." So one day Azure's in her room and she's notified that her father, the president, has caught a deadly poison. It's an advanced poison that could not be healed, and her father dies. It is revealed during a meeting that Azure's father had most likely been poisoned at the previous council meeting, where all world leaders were present. Azure then meets with the sons and daughters of the major N.C.O.E.C.'s leaders, to investigate the death of her father, only to find that she may be hunted herself. Yay. 4) So there's this girl named Genevieve. Her name's pretty girly, yet she's a total tomboy. Her hair's in a short pixie cut and she's the best at sports and video games. She acts like a boy, and gives no regard to anything that's girly. She's friends with a lot of guys too. She's content with her present life, until her mother lectures her on "being a lady". Genevieve argues; and ends up being sent to her father and sister, Vivienne, ( who live across the country) to try and improve upon her behavior. However, Vivienne is the polar opposite of Genevieve, and the two don't hit it off so well- especially in school. In school, Genevieve meets a boy named Oliver. They become friends, and they devise a plan to run away from where they live, to live a life where they don't have to do what others tell them to do. But on the night Genevieve and Oliver plan to run away, Vivienne runs after them, wanting to go as well. AND THE ADVENTURE STARTS 5) Um, okay. So there's this lighthouse. It's located on the Hansen Mountain in the fictional village of Pharos. And it's rumored to be haunted. The main character is a girl named Piper Williams. Her class is going on a field trip to the Kurai Lighthouse ( the "haunted" one) and she's scared. They arrive in the lighthouse. Inside, Piper shares a room with her best friends Maisie and Edward. Edward insists on some nighttime exploring, in which they run into their other friends, Colin, Fletcher, and Lindsay. They then run into a boy named Samuel and his sister Mirabelle, the actual lighthouse's residents. They take the six children into a room, where Piper finds out that her long-lost uncle, Knox, had gotten lost on a quest to find some things called the Lucem Vitae ( Life Lights). There are three Life Lights, and since Knox was too far gone to find them, Piper is the next Searcher of the Lights, which means her destiny is unescapable: find the lights and rid Kurai Lighthouse of its demons. With her friends, of course. 6) Everyone's heard of the Bermuda Triangle, right? Well, everyone except Ember Cartnell and Camden Billings. The two were the only survivors of a plane crash right in the middle of the Triangle, but they don't remember any of it. But, as a doctor investigates them, no brain damage seemed to have appeared. Ember and Camden can't have gotten their heads blown. It turns out that right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle is an entrance to an underground headquarter of spies that wiped Ember and Camden's memory, so they wouldn't remember what they heard: the prediction that the world's end would come from an extraterrestrial alien race, in 50 days. Ember and Camden, after an encounter with a spy that helped wipe their memory, regain their memories. As their memories regain, they start trying to warn people. No one believes them, because the information was government classified to prevent panic. As government officials learn of Ember and Camden's knowledge, they send two elite spies to hunt them down and take them into custody. 7) Okay this was inspired by recent events. There are two girls named Emily and Callie. Em and Cal had gone to a fair, and they're on a ferris wheel when the story kicks off. They're in the 13th bench seat, and Em reflects on how 13 is an unlucky number. Just as she shrugs it off, the ride stops, and the two find themselves on the highest spot in the ferris wheel. There is a report over the loudspeaker that due to technical difficulties and power outage the major rides had shut down. There's a rescue squad to get the girls down from the ride, but they have to jump, into a large inflatable trampoline, as it is the only thing they have. ( No helicopter haha). But as Em and Cal jump, instead of landing in the trampoline, they land feetfirst in another bench seat, Carriage -13. It turns out the two girls have been transported to another dimension that came into accidental coordination of their present dimension. Upon arrival, they realize that the power there has been cut as well. The dimension is a replica of the Earth's, but what happens in that dimension has to be completely different from what happens on Earth, or else a dimensional portal will erupt and engulf the source of the similar happening. Em and Cal meet two boys named Ethan and Max who tell them of the simultaneous power outage that caused the transportation and they have to find a way to get back and mystery stuff and this is longer than it should be hah. 8) This one has two main characters, a boy named Alex and a girl named Scarlet. One day, Alex finds a notebook on his seat, sixth period History class. He opens it out of curiosity, and the notebook appears to be some form of a diary. Alex reads the brief entry contained in it, which, to his surprise, is meant to be read. The writer of the entry appears to be his age, a female, and she created the notebook as " a source of ventilation for my hopeless miseries". It states that she ( referred to by Alex and the entry as " the Writer") left it there for someone random to find, as she states that " it is easier to vent to an individual unfamiliar with". The entry instructs him not to tell anyone about the notebook, and finishes off with a " thank you for listening, dear stranger xx". Alex is told by the entry to leave the notebook in a special place every day, in which she, the writer, will pick up and write things in. Throughout the course of the story Alex reads about her anxiety, depression, and self-hatred. Alex decides to find the identity of the Writer, and enlists his best friend Scarlet ( who's previously appeared) to help him, unknown that the writer is Scarlet herself, assuming different handwriting and a more formative vocabulary. I'll add like ten more soon I need to make sure that long paragraph is saved xD Category:Blog posts